The Pekopon Mafia Princess Name Tsuna
by kakashiluckyblackcat
Summary: KHR Crossover Sgt frog. Little FemTsuna had no friends in elementary because she was Dame-Tsuna. Until one day strange alien like frogs came to her life and free loading from her. Over the years she and the Keroro Platoon became like family. But what will happen when reborn comes in the picture into the already crazy life of Tsuna?Fem-Tsuna, Paranormale/Tsuna BeTA by The Lazy Bitch
1. Tsuna and the five space frogs

**This is a starter of the plot bunny of Katekyo hitman reborn and Sgt Frog crossover...**

**I was bored too!**

**_Narrator_**

_A young girl with long spiky brunette hair, caramel bambi doe eyes with an adorable face that is so lovable and full with cuteness, that you want to squeeze those cheeks and make baby talk..._

_..._

_..._

_Right off topic..._

_Here is the story begins. The young lady is Sawada Tsunayoshi. _

Tsuna is adding the last touches on breakfast while singing.

"Kero Kero Kero,

March forward! Invade the Earth!"

Tsuna put the food on six plates.

"Kekkero, kero!  
>When I head out with my umbrella, it's always sunny outside..."<p>

She turn off the stove

"Attention! Steel your eyes!  
>I forgot to cook the rice for the curry...!"<p>

She balance the plates on her hands and walks towards the dinning room.

"My little toe got caught in the closing doors!  
>And when I got on the train it went the wrong way...<br>The company resort is Keron;  
>Oh, it would have been cheaper to just buy dinner instead!"<p>

She places the plates filled with food. Tsuna looked at the table and nod at job well done.

"Keroro! Tamama! Giroro! Kululu! Dororo! Breakfast!" she yelled happily as she want back to the kitchen to get drink for her housemates (**_Narrator: _**_cough-cough*Freeloaders*cough) _

"Piro! Piro! Piro!  
>As for the attack- it's on the conveyor belt!<br>Pippiro, piro!  
>I go to bed early, but I sleep in; and when I woke up I go back to bed!"<p>

Tsuna went back to the kitchen to get drinks for her housemates.

"Everyone! Stop, turn around, your hands!  
>Despite my want to hate, I love!<br>There's a huge bargain on things we don't need!  
>But there's no money to buy what we want.<br>We should be able to grumble about Keron...  
>Ah, even the sound of thunder cannot disguise a fart!"<p>

While Tsuna was getting the drinks. An humanoid small red frog alien came in from outside. He has an scar left eye. His hat has a skull. He diagonally straps across his body a belt with a rectangular buckle. Tsuna immerge form the kitchen with a tray of pitch orange j

uice with a green cup, dark blue cup, yellow cup and a blue cup. She spotted the red frog alien and smiled.

"Good morning Giroro"

The red frog called Giroro froze and look at Tsuna. Though his eyes the background behind Tsuna turn pink and lilies, sparkles and bubbles where around her.

"How did you sleep Giroro?" Tsuna asked sweetly(in giroro mind)/happily (reality)

Giroro turn glowed red and shuttered.

"Ah...G-good morning Lady Tsuna" He yelled like he answering to his commanding officer and saluted.

"I HAD A PLAESENT NIGHT!"

Tsuna blinked at him and giggled at him.

"That's good. Breakfast is ready" she said as she walked towards the table and placing each cup down. Giroro jumped on the chair and began to eat. Then suddenly a black hole appeared from the floor and a Yellow frog with a small yellow spiral symbol on his orange cap and red spiral on his chest. He had on large dj headphones and large spirals glasses. When Tsuna finished setting the cups down and smiled at the yellow frog.

"Good morning Kululu" she said

"Ku Ku Ku and too you as well Tsuna" Kululu greeted her and went straight to the table and started to eat.

"Have you both seen Keroro, Tamama or Dororo?" She asked her frog friends as she sat her self down and waited for the others to show up.

"Hmp...I'll bet Keroro and Tamama are still a sleep...lazy bastards." Giroro mumbled the last part.

"As for Dororo, I have no clue"

"Maybe I should wake them up" Tsuna was about to get up but stopped herself when she heard Kululu laughing or Ku-Kuing.

"Ku-ku-ku.. no need my dear they be up in 3...2...1..." When Kululu said one explosion erupted in the basement and two girlish screams where heard.

"Ku-ku-ku aren't I a stinker" Kululu commented as he began to eat.

"hmmm I guess there up now" Tsuna sat herself down.

After a few moments two frog like aliens walked/ran in the dinning room. One is green frog with a yellow hat with a red star on the center and a yellow star on his tummy. The other frog is dark blue with a yellow hat with a yellow and green inverted wakaba mark on it and a has a tadpole tail.

"Kululu!? why did blow up my room" The green frog yelled

"Yeah! You could killed Sgt" yelled the dark blue frog

"ku-ku-ku"

Tsuna smile at the two arrivals.

"Good morning Keroro, Tamama!"

"Good morning Tsuna" The dark blue frog called Tamama, as he sat him self down and started to chow down.

"Good morning Tsuna" the green one named Keroro. He too began to scuff down his food.

Tsuna looked around to see if the 5th housemate had appeared.

"Keroro, Tamama, have you seen Dororo?" she asked. But Keroro and Tamama were too busy stuffing their faces. Causing Tunsa to sweatdrop at them.

"Forgive me for being late" a calm voice was heard to Tsuna right side. A baby blue frog appeared out of no-where. He has on a white hat with shrouds with red shuriken on it. A yellow shuriken print on his belly. He wore a white ninja mask and sheath for his sword that strapped to his back.

"Dororo! There you are come eat before it get cold or keroro/Tamama will eat it" Tsuna said.

"Yes but before I do, I found this flyer on the door this morning" Dororo said hands Tsuna the flyer. The frogs stopped eating and looked at her saying:_ Read it out loud to us..._

"_**We will train your child to become a leader of the next generation. No matter what grades or problems. Our tutors young and handsome. In exchange for providing living accommodation the cost is free.**_** -Reborn**" Tsuna read the note out loud.

There was a brief silent.

"It sounds like a scam" Dororo voice his input.

"Yeah." Giroro said "It sound like what Kululu would do"

"Ku-ku-ku what was that"

"I don't know that do think Sgt." Tamama asked Keroro

Keroro rubs his chin

"hmmmm...I think, I think I want seconds please" he said as he hold up his empty dish to Tsuna. Causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"What the hell!? We are talking about the Flyer not your food" Giroro yelled at his boss.

"Ku-ku-ku think he the one he needs a tutor"

"Not everything is about you Keroro" (dororo)

Tamama was happily eating his food. Tsuna sighed, she got up and took Keroro plate to give him second helping of food.

When Tsuna went to the kitchen, she was greeted with a surprise.

"Caiossu"

Tsuna blinked and looked down to see a baby wearing black suit, a yellow pacifier, and green lizard on his fedora hat. She blinked again and smiled. She bent down to his level.

"Hello little cutie, how did you get in here? Did you lost your parents or did you get lost" Tsuna said sweetly

"I'm the home tutor Reborn"

Then hell froze over...

_**(I don't own sgt frog or khr)**_

**please review or anyone what to adopt this story?**


	2. wait what I'm a mafia boss

**Tsuna present: **_The baby hitman Reborn...wait what I'm a mafia boss!?_

_**Narrator**_

**_now lets recap on what happened here...because I still don't know what's going._**

_'I'm the home tutor Reborn'_

**_Ok now...I still don't know what's going on_**

Tsuna blinked at the baby Reborn, who blinked back

"Eh?" Tsuna was not comprehending on what is going on

_**(narrator: your not the only one sister)**_

"Tsuna! Where is my seconds" Keroro croaked

"Tsuna-chan I ate your food and I want thirds" Tamama joined in.

Tsuna snapped out her shock and began getting Keroro and Tamama more food.

"Hold on a second guys!"she yelled then she looked back at the baby.

"you shouldn't go around and say that kid"

She walked pass Reborn, to the dinning room.

"It's not a joke. I'm here to teach you" he called out.

Tsuna didn't lisen as she entered the dinning room. She set the two plates to the Sergeant and the Private second class. As the two frog stuff their faces again. Tsuna sat back down and stares at the empty plate. Lance Corporal Dororo notices a troubling look on Tsuna face.

"Tsunahime is something troubling you?"

Tsuna looked at her friends (Except keroro and tamama) looking at her.

"There is a baby in the kitchen saying is my home tutor. Did you any of you let in the baby?"

Before anyone could say anything, Tsuna felt something on her head.

"Caiossu" Reborn squeaked out his greeting from on top of Tsuna head.

Tsuna and the Armpit Platoon looked at the Reborn. Giroro snapped out his shock state and took action. He jumped on the table and pointed his gun at Reborn.

"Who the hell are you and why are you on Lady Tsuna head!?" he demanded.

"I'm Reborn, Tsunahime home tutor" he claimed.

"And her hair is soft and fluffy"

Reborn jumps down from tsuan head.

"Now then" Reborn tilts his fedora down and points a green gun at the red frog

"Where is Sawada Nana?" he demanded "And what are you?"

The atmosphere became tense. Then...

"Oh no" Tsuna stood up causing every one but reborn to jump.

"School is about to start!"

She quickly took off her cute chibi Armpit Platoon apron, grabbed her school stuff and bento. Then she ran out the door. Reborn and the frogs stared after her.

"If you excuse me, I have to catch up to my student."

Before the Keroro platoon could do anything, reborn disappeared.

"Gah Where did he go!?" Giroro yelled

"Ku-ku-ku that is no ordinary pekonian baby"

"He went after Tsunahime!" Dororo exclaimed

"Kero!?"

" Sergeant! What do we do" Tamama asked

Keroro though for a moment

"If the Pekonian gets Tsuna, then he'll take away Tsuna, if tsuna is not here then I wont get no allowance,*gasp* if I don't get my allowance then a cant buy no gundams" keroro thought.

_**(Narrator: real?)**_

Keroro jumps down from the table and gave out his orders.

"Tamama call Momotaro (male Momaka),Kululu call Saburo and tell about the strange Pekopon infant."

"Sir yes sir"

"Ku-ku-ku"

"Then we will attack the pekopon and save Tsuna" Kero yelled

"Keroro Platoon Charge!"

Keroro, Giroro, Tamama and Kululu charged out of the Sawada house hold. Leaving behind Dororo.

"Hey guys do want me to warn Akiyuki (maleKiyuki) too?...guys"

_**Narrator:**_

_**Now lets go to our heroine. You see Sawada Tsunahime was in a hurry that she ran over Mochida the schools Kendo captain.**_

_**Don't worry he'll come up soon.**_

_**He was about to ask a Sasagawa Kyoko out on a date for the tenth time. While Kurokawa Hana the best friend of Sasagawa, glared at Mochida. But Tsuna ran over him, then a boy with grey-blue feathery hair ran over the run over Mochida who is chasing after Tsuna, after that a boy with long hair tie by a red ribbon jumped on Mochida head then ninja jumped after Tsuna, and last a boy with a yellow beanie hat and white slivery hair calming walk on Mochida and head on to school. Hana saw the opportunity to sneak away with Kyoko.**_

_**Lets go to the odd baby.**_

Reborn studied his student from the trees. Then he looked at the Info that was given to him from the girls father. It was crap. He didn't see a Dame girl, but a normal girl with average grades. And it didn't say on the info that alien like frogs living with Tsunahime. Reborn was bothered on those frogs and No sign of Sawada Nana. He watch closely on Tsuna who was doodling on her notebook on her break.

"My headphones are the best. Lets change the background after this (kukuku) Tsuna sang softly as she drawing Kululu.

"The Cd on the right has dangerous data. The on the left has a hidden movie (want to see it)?" A certain baseball star glanced at the brunette and grinned at her song.

"I can read any kind of data.I only care about you when I want to. I'm very hard to get along with. I've been naughty ever since I was little.)

A feathery hair boy sighs dreamily at Tsuna from the corner of the class room and a boy with cat like face hummed along with tsuna singing form Tsuna left.

"I'm still naughty even after growing up (kuku) I fear honest and pure people the most." Two girl came up from behind Tsuna. They stop and listen.

"YOu should be careful of annoying emails, I'll secretly laugh at you when I walk by. (kukuku). Come you spiral-like viruses My personality is dark? Who cares what you think. (kukukuku)"

Tsuna finished her drawing of Kululu.

"Sergeant Major Kululu, Complete!"

She smiled at her job well done, then she heard giggling behind her, causing her to tense up a bit. She turn her head to she Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana.

"Sawada-san right?" Kyoko asked

Tsuna didn't say anything but nod and sweated a bit.

"That a silly song"

Tsuna didn't know what to say. She was confused on why the schools idol is talking to her... did she owe her money? Kurokawa saw nervously and confusion on Tsuna face.

"What Kyoko-Chan mean, is thank you for running over Mochida this morning.

**_Narrator: say what now? You lost me there._**

"you're not the only one " Tsuna thought.

"YOu see that kendo monkey king has been harassing kyoko for weeks now and wont leave her alone" And his was making us late to school. So not only we thanking you for stepping on the kendo monkey but also not getting bitten to death by Hibari"

_**Narrator: Wait bitten to death...WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS!?**_

"ah...s-sure no problem."

Kyoko beamed at the nervous girl and asked

"would you like to eat lunch with us?"

Tsuna tense even more.

"ah...er..no thank you...I... have to do something later on...but thanks for the invite...maybe another time."

"Okay then next time then" Kyoko said as both girls left Tsuna alone. Tsuna quickly got and left the classroom to the bathroom. She washed her face with cool water. When she was done she dried her face off and breath to calm herself down.

"Why didn't you join those girls" a voice above her said. Tsuna jumped and looked to see Reborn.

"Eh!? What are you doing up there" Tsuna plop him out of her hair, and held him gently by the armpits. like he was some kind of puppy.

"Why are you here" she asked him, she held Reborn closer to her right arm like holding a baby and walked out of the girls restroom.

"I came to school." Reborn said "Why don't you join those girls to lunch?"

"er..."

_**Narrator: Here let me explain, In the character bio on Tsunahime Sawada, she has slight fear of girls because of a childhood incident.**_

"Shut up " she yell in her mind

"Tsunahime!"

Tsuna turned aournd to see her friend Momotaro Nishizawa.

"Are you ok? You left the class in a rush" Momotaro asked shyly.

Tsuna was touched on her friends concern and without her knowing hugged Reborn a little close to her chest.

"Thank you for your concern Momotaro, but I'm fine" tsuna smiled at him

"Oh my she smiling at me. ME! We are meant to be. Mrs. Nishizawa Tsunahime. That's a nice ring to it. Oh are kids are going to be beautiful. Dozen and dozen kids."

While Momotaro was thinking about Tsuna and him together doing this and that. Reborn seem to know what Momotaro is thinking.

_**Narrator: Hey I'm the only one to do that!?**_

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted

Momotaro snapped out of his thought and saw reborn in his Tsuna arms.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS BART IN MY HIME ARMS" dark momtaro yell inside, but in the outside

"oh is this little guy"

"I'm Reborn"

"Oh this is Reborn that Tamama warn me about" the sweet Momotaro thought

"WHO THE HELL CARES! I WANT TO KNOW WHY IS HE CLOSE TO HIMES WELL DEVELOPED BREST!?" dark momotaro screamed

Reborn read him like a book snuggled in more in Tsuna boobs with a smirk.

"Well it's nice to meet you Reborn" Momotaro said nicely while his right eye twitched with anger.

"So momotaro, Mutsumi wants a meeting at the club today. Are you going to be there?

"Yes, I'll always be there for you my love" he said the last part fast.

"What was that?"

"Nothing nothing."

Then the school bell rang

"Shoot!tsuna puts Reborn down and grab Momotaro hand and race back to class. Momotaro looked at Reborn with a smug look and stuck his tongue out.

After school

Tsuna smiled at her club members.

"Ok the meeting about to begin time for roll call, Nishizawa Momotaro"

"H-here"

"Saburo Mustsumi"

"Yo"

"And Azumaya Akiyuki"

"*giggles* Here!"

"Alight then lets start the meeting"

While in the Paranormal Club members show concern of the friend about this 'reborn'. The said subject was spying on them. Then Reborn dodged shurikens that aimed at him from no where. Then he dodged some bullets, hyper beams and more shurikens. Reborn couldn't see his enemies but he could sense them around him. Reborn smirk as he pulled out a green gun.

Later

"I'm home." Tsuna called out as took off her shoes. She went to the living to see...

"Oh no!"

The Keroro Platoon where beaten down like they came out of war. Tsuna panicked

"What happen!?"

After bandaged her frog friends.

"Now what happened" Tsuna put the first aid kit away.

"He was so strong" Goiroro grunted out

"He is well skilled" dororo said calmly

"Kero my face hurts"

"Haaaa" foam still coming out from Tamama mouth.

"Kukuku he saw though us while we were invisible."

Tsuna was confused on who 'he' was?

"Ciaossu"

Tsuna jumped and turn around to see Reborn on the table.

"Hieeee!?"

Reborn jumped up and kicked her in the head

"owww!"

"Wow" Reborn took out a black suitcase while the Armpit Platoon and Tsuna watched him. Reborn took a rifle out and point it at the frogs.

"Leave this is a privet matter"

Tsuna got between her frineds and Reborn.

"No their family, if you have something to say you can say it in front of them"

Reborn looked at her and withdrew his weapon. His student is bold. A good trait.

"My real line of work is assassination" Reborn started. Tsuna and The frogs looked at him in shock.

"My real job is to make you into a Mafia Boss.

_**Narrator: dan dan dah...**_

The next morning...

"A big and round UFO. They look like windows but they're just holes" Tsuna sang as she drawing Keroro, trying to clear her mind on what happened last night.

_**Narrator: Flashback!**_

"what!? Me!?" Tsuna was in shocked

"I was assigned by the 9th of the vongola family to come and train you to be 10th." reborn said

"But I cant be the only one, cant you find some one else."

"Surely there is some one else, that can take Tsunahime place" Dororo did not like where this is going.

"They were. The 1st Enrico, was shot in a feud, 2nd Matsumo had his feet clad in cement sneakers and the 3rd Federico was kidnapped and come back in bones." Reborn showed them of the dead men. Then frogs and Tsuns paled at it.

"YOu don't have to show me the pictures!" tsuna yelled out.

"Ku-ku-ku-ku why is our dear Tsunahime involved in the mafia"

"The first Vongola retried early and came to Japan, where he had children, he was your great, great, great grandfather on your father side."

The living room turn cold and dark auras covered the frogs. Reborn notice but ignored it for now.

"This makes you a Vongola by blood and last legitimate heir to the title of 10th" He explains showing them the family tree of the Vongola.

_**Narrator: end of flashback**_

Tsunahime became very stressed and uneasy.

"YOu can see Pekopon from there. I took a U-turn as a detour to buy gunpla"

"Sawada Tsunahime?" Tsuna looked up to see some boys beside her.

"Mochida-Sempai want you at the gym"

"Huh? Why"

"He challenge you to Kendo match"

_**Narrator: You know that Tsunahime ran over**_

"There a lot of people here" she said seeing the filled gym. Girls started to talk about her

"I heard that sawada took kyoko away from mochida"

"I heard she beat him up"

and so on and so on

"There you are you Bitch" Mochida called out

_**Narrator: Mochida made a bad move there. He just angered a bio-polar boy and few frogs that heard what going on.**_

While Mochida blabbed on Tsuna saw her the armpit platoon,

"If you cant , then I win. The prize id Kyoko.

Tsuna snapped out of it and looked at the smug boy.

"Prize" Hana and Kyoko yelled.

Mochida thought he had this in the bag, but what caught him off guard when Tsuna asked.

"Are you a hentai"

Mochida choked on his own spit.

"What no! YOu ran over me and took Kyoko" he yelled

"Oh so your a closet masochist"

"Noooo!"

"Pervert"

"no!"

"Stalker"

"WHAT THE HELL!? NO!"

"..."

"..."

"Pervert Stalker?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND FIGHT"

The ref started the match. Mochida charged at Tsuna, which she dodged. Then she started to sing a toon.

"Um.. aren't you all forgetting someone. My eyes are actually the same as keroro-kuns. I eat with chopsticks. the spork is evil invention"

Tsuna dodge and blocked Mochida with wooden sword.

" is number one in Japan. Walking silently like a ninja..."

Mochida was getting frustrated because of tsuna singing and dodging. NO matter how many time he try to hit her, she would deflected and dodge while singing. Then tsuna started to attack him.

"Wars on my west, disaster on my east"

Clearly she got a ippon ,but the ref didn't rise the flag.

"I got a ippon "

"I didn't see"

"hmmmm"

Tsuna dodge another attack. Then she continued to sing.

"Ninja art, wind of disaster" Mochida let his guard down and tsuna strike.

"Toya!"

Mochida was beaten down by Tsuna.

"The bright shuriken is only for peace...eh I won?"

"Winner Sawada" The ref cried out in shocked as he raise the flag.

Soon the ref roused the flag, people crowed her, but she ignored them and looked up at the armpit platoon cheered at her causing her to smile at them.

Unknown to her and her friends Reborn watch them.

**Next on The** Pekopon Mafia Princess Name Tsuna****

****Dororo:Dororo here. The wind of disaster is here, and soon the storm will come. Who is this strange new pekonain in Tsunahime class. He seem like trouble. I hope he not in Reborn mafia tricks to harm Tsunahime.****

****Keroro:Alright that enough out of you hippie. Next time Dororo present: Strom of the smoking bomb Gokudera Hayato. And why is Tsunahime in her underwear. ****

****Read suckers! ****


	3. Storm Of The Smoking Bomb Gokudera

"The mafia boss. A leader who controls a criminal organization, able to move a number of trusted men with one hand, all willing to risk even their lives for the family. Surrounded by the admiration and respect of all. Seen as a hero by children of the slums."

"Is that right…?" reborn muttered, pointing his gun at Tsunahime's head, the alien frogs and a cat looking over her shoulders.

"You're the one making me read this…" the brunet pouted. "I'd much rather read my books on the paranormal…" The girl looked down at the paper given to her. Why exactly was she letting a baby boss her around in the first place?

"Read that every morning." Taking orders from a baby… yep, definitely a new low.

"KU-KU-KU… If you don't run along to school soon, you'll be late, my dear."

Tsuna's head snapped to look at the clock (that, for some reason, was shaped like Keroro's head. Now that I think about it, that's kind of ironic considering he's always late.).

"HIIIE!"

And with her trademark squeak, she was off.

Narrator: Our young heroine made a mad dash to school, not knowing a storm is coming...

* * *

><p>"The password is afro and sergeant..." Tsuna hummed absentmindedly, looking out the window.<p>

Narrator: Has Death Note taught you nothing, Tsuna? If you look out the window during class you'll become a mass murderer. So pay attention, kids.

"We have a new student from overseas..." Oh boy. If I've learnt anything from anime, I should know that if the teacher says this line there WILL be trouble…

"Afro… Sergeant and afro, sergeant has an afro…"

The silver-haired, green-eyed boy glared at the cute little loli known as Tuna-chan. … As said girl continued humming obliviously, not noticing the (SCARY!) boy marching over to her. Good luck, Tuna-chan…

"Don't violently pull, don't simply grab it with your fingers..."

The boy hovered over Tsuna, then, without warning, the delinquent kicked her desk. … Wait, what? Well, THIS is gonna be interesting… or painful. Whichever comes first.

The wooden, table-like object toppling over, taking the poor girl and her things with it.

"HIIIE!?"

"Gokudera!" the teacher shot an angry, slightly disbelieving yell at the boy, now identified as Gokudera, as little Tuna-chan propped herself on her elbows, mumbling a string of 'ow's.

With one last glare, the silverette went to his assigned seat.

"Do you know him, Tsunahime?" asked Akiyuki, concerned for his friend.

"No, this is my first time seeing him…" Tsuna responded to the ninja, still a little shell-shocked from the event. Why would anybody do something mean like that? People really are scary… But then again, Tsuna isn't exactly hard to scare.

Meanwhile, in the back of the classroom, Nishizawa Momotaro glared daggers at the new student.

"Who the hell does he think he is?! A mafia man?!" Dark Momotaro raged on the inside. Oh, the irony…

Narrator: Who is this mysterious transfer student? Anyhow, let's skip to lunch time. Tsuna and Momotaro are outside, stretching their legs. Let's see what happens next.

"Are you sure you're ok, Tsuna-chan?" Momotaro asked for the tenth time (Lol, he said it ten times… Get it? 'Cause Tsuna's the tenth generation Vongola boss? XD … I'll shut up now. ]:).

The brunet laughed it off, "I'm fine, Momotaro, there's nothing to worry about."

"Tch. So this is the little Miss Goody-goody Two Shoes. You make me sick." a male voice sneered ahead of them.

Tsuna and Momotaro turned their attention to the origin of the sound, seeing none other than… Gokudera Hayato, the transfer student. Just great.

"Don't call Tsuna-chan that!" Momotaro – or Dark Momotaro; I can't really tell at this point – defended the object of his affection. Needless to say, he was ignored.

"If a little girl like you becomes the 10th generation boss of the Vongola family, it'll be doomed!"

"E-eh? H-how do you know about t-that?" Tsuna paled at the mention of anything mafia-related. Couldn't she just forget about it? Even for a little?

"I refuse to accept it!" the boy yelled out, pulling out dynamite. God damn DYNAMITE. "Time to die." Gokudera lit up the explosives with the burning end of his cigarette.

"HIEEEEE!?"

In class Akiyuki was happily eating his lunch until he heard the faint but familiar cry of Tsunahime.

"Tsunahime-chan is in trouble!" With his quick ninja skills, he jumped out of the window, no one seeing him. The boy raced to where the scream came from, soon joined by Dororo.

When the pair of ninjas arrived, they saw the new transfer student throwing Dynamite at Tsunahime and Momotaro, Tsuna panicking as she tried to get Momotaro out of harm's way. Well you sure don't see something like THAT every day…

"Tsunahime-chan!" Akiyuki called out to the future mafia boss from the rooftops. Thankfully, the girl took notice of her ninja friends.

"Akiyuki, take Momotaro and get out of here!" she instructed, dodging yet another explosive impact.

The long-haired boy nodded and parkoured his way to the group. He scooped Momotaro up bridal style (ERMAHGEWD YAOI! *u*) and ninja-jumped to a nearby building's rooftop.

"Hey! Put me down, you simpleton!" Ok, now it's Dark Momotaro.

Anyway, back where the teenage terrorist and the tuna fish were, the former growled with annoyance at how the latter refused to stay still. He took eight more dynamites and lit them up.

"Let's see you dodge this!" Just as he made to throw the explosives at our heroin, one of them fell to the ground in front of him. "Shit…!" He tried to catch it, only to have the rest suicide-jump to the floor too. Gokudera was no idiot. He knew this meant death.

Tsuna, Akiyuki, Dororo and Momotaro looked on in horror.

Narrator: The new beta reader's really making things too dramatic… =_=

Beta: Not true! ]:{

Authoress: Calm down, you two… 'n_n

"He's going to blow himself up!" Dororo yelled (Thanks, Capitan Obvious!).

Somewhere in the vicinity, Reborn (who just happened to be in the area) saw an opening.

"Use your Dying Will." he said simply as he held out his gun and shot Tsuna through the forehead. Her body hit the ground.

"Tsunahime/Tsuna-chan!" her friends cried, shocked, confused and scared.

Then, as if by magic, an orange flame sprouted from her forehead. Tsuna shot to her feet, all clothes apart from her pink, kitten-print lingerie torn off.

Narrator: Isn't this a kids' show?!

"Reborn! SAVE GOKUDERA WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Tsunahime dashed towards Gokudera, whose eyes were closed and body was tense, bracing himself for the painful death awaiting him.

True, in the end he did feel pain, but not the kind he expected. Instead of blowing up, someone, or more specifically some 'little girl', tackled him out of the way and acted as a human shield to protect him from the debris.

"Oh my god, are you ok?!" Gokudera snapped his eyes opened to see the cute brunette saddled on his lap. For a reason he didn't quite understand, he could feel his heart beating faster and his face heating.

'Am I sick?' Probably not. Are you in love? Oh hell yes. You're so deep in love that you're rolling with Adel, Gokudera.

"Tsunahime-chan, what happened to your clothes?" Akiyuki asked, appearing next to the brunet with Dororo. Once her ninja friend said that, Tsuna looked down at herself to see that she was in nothing but her underwear.

"HIIIE!?" The now panicking girl jumped off of Gokudera, now fives shades paler than usual. "What the hell!?"

Akiyuki giggled like a school girl, "Tsunahime-chan has cute underwear."

In a flash, her cheeks heated to an embarrassed pink. Why do these things keep happening to her?

Before any more jokes could be made at poor little Tuna-chan's expense, an upperclassman entered the scene, doing a double take after seeing Tsuna. What is it with perverts and kitten-print underwear?

Once he got over the shock, he smirked, "Oh no, looks like these guys are cutting class…" he eyed Tsuna in a way that'd make you think he was undressing her with his eyes. … Which he was. "Hey, cutie, you have to pay a toll. How about you come with me?"

Do I really have to tell you what happened next? I mean, it's kinda obvious.

… Oh, fine. Akiyuki scooped Tsuna up, threw a smoke bomb and left the scene while Dororo nocked the pervert out.

Narrator: Dororo has his badge of invisibly on. Just wanted to let you know.

"That is not how you're supposed to treat people." And with that, the alien frog followed his partner and the brunet out of there.

* * *

><p>Tell the truth, how many of you forgot about Gokudera and Momotaro?<p>

Well, the teenage terrorist was just laying where the gang left him, still in shock, and Momotaro…

He was half dead on some building's roof, blood from his nose everywhere (Momotaro can use the power of obsession to see his beloved Tuna-chan from anywhere, meaning he saw her in her undies.).

Narrator: Geez, it looked like a murder scene up there…

* * *

><p>Next time On :The Pekopon Mafia Princess Name Tsuna<p>

Angol Mois: Angol Mois here! I've been away, to visit my dad. We had a daughter and father day, filled if with fun. But I don't think Tsunahime has a daddy. And I think Tsuna is sad that she doesn't have one. Oh she and I can share daddy's. That would be so much fun, and we can

Keroro:Ok that's enough. Next time Angol Mois is back and The new transfer student is staking Tsunahime, and finds out about A.R.M.P.I.T

Angol Mois Presents:Jyuudaime-hime, Angol Mois, Space Frogs, OH MY!

Read it Suckers!

* * *

><p>Thank you all for Reviewing, Following, and Favoring This story. I never knew others will like it. So I thank you all!<p>

AnD Thanks To The Lazy Bitch for Beta for me! You help me a ton.

And to the readers that want to know about Nana Sawada...you have to wait and see.


End file.
